Roller-cone drill bits commonly employ seals to contain lubricant within the bits or to protect internal structures of the bits. Such seals must resist mechanical property degradation during operation under downhole conditions encountered during bit use. Seal failure can result in damage to the bit or time lost when the bit is extracted from the wellbore. Seals with shorter lifespans also result in lost time when the bit must be frequently extracted from the wellbore. Accordingly, materials able to improve seal life are needed.